nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Audi R8 4.2 FSI quattro
The Audi R8 4.2 FSI quattro is the entry-level model in the R8 model range and is powered by a 4.2L V8, which is shared with the Audi RS4. It entered production in 2006 and underwent a facelift in 2012. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Audi R8 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 car. It is available in the PC release of the game, once the player has applied patch v1.1 or purchased the Booster Pack downloadable content. It is also available as part of the Extender Pack Premium Car Bundle #2 for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 releases. The Audi R8 is capable of reaching a high top speed and is therefore a suitable car for Speed Challenges. The heavy weight of the all-wheel drive system makes the Audi R8 enter and exit corners slower than similar Tier 3 cars in corners. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Audi R8 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 1 car with a price tag of $220,000. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 13.5. The R8 is depicted in the game to be one of the fastest Tier 1 cars due to quick acceleration. It is capable of reaching 236 mph (380 km/h) as top speed without upgrades, which can be increased up to 250 mph (403 km/h). 'Shift Series' The Audi R8 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 3 car with a price tag of $135,000. It is unlocked upon collecting 80 stars and has a car rating of 8.60. It is incapable of a Works conversion and non-eligible in Drift. The Audi R8 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed with a 920 performance rating and 4.27 handling rating. It is purchaseable for $125,000. A Works upgrade for the car is available. Despite being AWD, the Audi R8 is prone to powersliding in corners. Acceleration and top speed of the R8 might be lacking compared to other Tier 3 cars, although it is competitive in Shift 2: Unleashed, because of being one of the fastest Modern C cars. Because of having a low price tag for a Tier 3 car, players can use the Audi R8 for their initial Tier 3 race events. As the car appears to lack speed and power, it should be later swapped with a Tier 3 car, that is capable of a Works Conversion and featured with a higher standard car rating. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' The Audi R8 appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a Class A car. 'Need for Speed: World' The Audi R8 debuted as a Tier 3 vehicle in Need for Speed: World on June 28th, 2010 during the seventh closed beta stage. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a 'B' Class vehicle. Since September 18th, 2012, the in-game cash purchaseable variant has been removed from the car dealer. It was re-released again on January 23rd, 2013, and it retired again on May 30th, 2013. The stock version of the R8 has an overall rating of 517 and is purchaseable for . A SpeedBoost variant with pre-installed Amerikon Speedsystems Street Tuned Parts and a 566 overall rating is only available. It costs . The R8 has a mediocre nitrous boost and decent acceleration, as well as a high top speed of 187 mph (302 kmh). It has a high weight, which benefits its pursuit durability but also makes the car useless in curvy race tracks due to heavy steering. 'Special Variants' The "Frequency" is the first special variant of the Audi R8 that was released on the same date as the standard version. It has a 535 overall rating and is also featured with aftermarket parts. It can be rented for one day at the cost of . A "Royal Purple" variant was added on November 16th, 2011 into the car dealership. It had Royal Purple vinyls and a Royal Purple Street Tuned engine equipped as standard. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been made unavailable for purchase. A "Hot Pursuit" variant was added two days after Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) sales began to the game. Players that had a registered copy of Hot Pursuit received the car as a free one-week rental. It was also available for purchase, although this version is known as the "Cop Edition." Both variants are upgraded with various parts and featured with SCPD vinyls. They are currently not obtainable in the car dealer. On September 6th, 2011 a "Darius" variant was added to the game, which has the paint job of Darius' Audi Le Mans Quattro from Need for Speed: Carbon. It is pre-upgraded with Gromlen Race Tuned parts and featured with a "Darius" licence plate. Before August 22nd, 2012, it was purchaseable for , but has been available for only since that day. It was removed from the car dealer on November 30th, 2012. On December 9th, 2011 a "LMS" variant was added but was later replaced by a "Shift" variant on October 21st, 2011. The LMS is upgraded with the same parts as the Darius variant and is customised with the default livery of the Audi R8 LMS in Need for Speed: Shift. It was available for SpeedBoost purchase. The "Shift" variant is identical to the LMS but is also customised with a rear spoiler. This variant is purchaseable for . Trivia *The Audi R8 is available as a Diecast car with a green and yellow paint job in Need for Speed: Undercover. Players have to enter 9:G3IF at the cheat codes menu. *The Audi R8 "Frequency" was part of a series of rental gifts for players in Need for Speed: World, who have purchased the first version of the Starter Pack. Gallery File:R8.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet Audi R8 in NFS Undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover Audi R8 Coupé 4.2 FSI quattro Shift.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift Nfs nitro r8.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro AudiR8SilverWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) AudiR8CopWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Cop) AudiR8DariusWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Darius) AudiR8FrequencyWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Frequency) AudiR8LMSWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (LMS) AudiR8RoyalPurpleWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Royal Purple) R8 shift world.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Shift) NFSS2UR842.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed Audi R8 Coupé 4.2 FSI quattro Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works converted) Audi R8 Coupé 4.2 FSI Quattro Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars Category:Audi Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cop Edition Cars Category:Royal Purple Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:German Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:400-500 Horsepower Cars